1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a custom mode control apparatus in a camera which can arbitrarily set the custom mode.
2. Related Background Art
Many cameras in recent years are provided with a CPU and therefore have multiple functions. However, on the part of the user, there are often demanded cameras which not only have multiple functions, but also have functions truly necessary to the user. As an example of the camera which meets such demand, a camera in which the user can arbitrarily set the shutter speed is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 57-99623. This camera is such that a combination of aperture and shutter speed can be arbitrarily set relative to various exposure values by a pin board matrix. The pin board matrix is a device as shown in FIG. 2 of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 57-99623 wherein an aperture is formed in the figure of a matrix of aperture and shutter speed and a program graph is completed by a pin being inserted into the aperture. In this case, the user can arbitrarily set the program graph and can therefore freely set a combination of aperture and shutter speed for any exposure.
However, such a prior-art apparatus can set only the relation between shutter speed and aperture and also, the pin board matrix is very cumbersome to handle and is not easy to use.